Marked Into a Better Life
by Darkened Rose Marrie
Summary: When a young girl is marked and sent to the Tulsa House of night she is reunited with someone Read to find out more!
1. Prologue

Chapter one: Ah Hell.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, I was a Cherokee child with Celtic red hair and blue eyes. I was weird alright. Dad had already left for work and I knew that my Step-Mom was going to be a total witch with a capital B, and so was her daughter. I lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma away from my real mom, But I kept in touch with Grandma Redbird. I gave a wet sickly cough, though I was perfectly fine the night before. I glanced down at my beat up phone and checked any missed calls from my Marked boyfriend, nope none. I walked out into the kitchen and muttered to myself. "So hungry." I didn't eat anything the day before (Thanks to my Step-Mom) I was about to grab my favorite cereal 'Lucky Charms.' When Lucy the 'perfect girl' with blonde hair and a perfect body came down and wrinkled her face in protest at me.

"Look what the cat dragged back from the dead." Lucy said to me and looked at my rumpled pajamas. I gave her a dead look after I set my cereal down.

"I'd rather BE dead than here." I replied glancing at the sharp kitchen knives suddenly longing to feel that all too familiar sting of it slicing into my skin and I quickly shook my head. 'No,' I thought to myself. 'I promised HIM I wouldn't do that anymore' I just walked back to my room and getting dressed in a simple black tank top and jeans with my favorite pair of vans and glanced outside my eyes already burning, I gave another sickly cough and packed my backpack up. "First day of Highschool, Ah Hell."


	2. Why Me!

Chapter two: Why me!

As I started walking to school my coughs grew more current and wetter (if that was even possible). My phone finally buzzed and I fished it out from my pocket, it was an unknown number but my curiosity got the better of me and I answered it with a quick. "Hullo?"

"Hi is this Lu-" The person calling was a woman I was sure of it. And her voice was almost a black silk tone, and I sighed.

"Yes my name is Lucinda Montgomery and you are?" I replied with a small bite to my voice for I hated my name what kind of name is Lucinda!

"Neferet, High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night."I was shocked and looked at my phone in awe and almost dropped my already beat up phone

"Merry Meet Priestess!" I quickly blurted out not being able to stop myself

"Merry meet Lucinda, Now about the reason I was calling… Its about Soul." Neferet said and my heart sunk.

"Its Tristan…." Was all I could say for of fear of what she was about to say

"His body rejected the Change and he passed away." Tears started freely flowing from my eyes "I'm sorry." I couldn't even move my body by now I was sobbing so hard and I'm sure the all knowing priestess understood and just hung up. I leaned against a tree and my body shook with sobs and horrible coughs as a man with a black hood over his face covering his forehead walked in front of my vision I looked up at him with my piercing blue eyes and he stumbled back a bit gasping as he lifted a alabaster white finger at me and saying the ceremonial Tracker words,

"Lucinda Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice, Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" It felt like a knife was thrown into my forehead and I blacked out still crying


	3. I'm on my Way to a New Life

Chapter three: I'm on my way to a new life

When I woke up I was greeted with a fit of coughs that made my chest ache horribly, not to mention the gut wrenching feeling I had that some could despair, but I call it the feeling of death, the feeling where you want to curl up in a ball and die. That's what I felt right now. I wanted so badly just to go to the Otherworld and be with the person I loved so much. Instinctively I walked back to my house which was about a block away thanking the Goddess silently that no one was home I walked inside grabbed the sharpest knife we had, I wrote a letter through my tears in my fancy cursive writing and sent a text to Granny Birdy. The text read 'Tristan's body rejected the Change. I have no reason to live anymore love you Grandma Redbird.' When the message sent I cleaned my room ignoring the hideous coughing fits that shook my body grabbed my necklace with my three pendants and fit it on my neck. The familiar buzzing feeling filled me that almost lifted me off the ground but like the coughing I just simply ignored it and walked outside sitting under my favorite tree, one that gave me a whole heck load of shade not crying anymore, my hands bravely not shaking and I slit both of my wrists deeply, loving the feeling of the cool metal easily slice open the warm flesh that covered my wrist, and just sat there and watched as the blood started draining from my body. My fingers started to feel numb when I finally said. "Earth I ask you take my blood as an offering for preparation to my body." The ground below me just kept taking my blood as my body willingly poured it out. I blacked out and my spirit was being sucked into the Otherworld. My soul soared when I saw Tristan and I went to touch him to exclaim I was here with him when he looked at me… His piercing brown eyes looked right through me. He spoke to me for the first time.

"Lucinda…. You don't belong here!" He yelled in my face and I started crying.

"Tristan sweetie…. I'm dead…. My soul truly belongs here with you my love."

"Then sing for me."He reached out to cup my face in his hands when suddenly dark spiderlike tendrils grabbed his soul and dragged him down from the Goddesses grove. I cried out in agony as someone powerful stepped behind me and rubbed my back soothingly I turned my head to look at her and her beauty astounded me beyond words. The colored in sapphire crescent told me who she was

"_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_, do not cry you will be reunited with him in due time…" Nyx told me and my tears where whipped away with her hand. She then looked down and my pendant caught her eyes. "Ahhh daughter so much like your soul… Celtic yet you have influenced the Cherokee ways into your practice."

"Nyx….. I do not want to wait for him here. I hate knowing he's dead…. I wanted to sing to him… But I'm dead and now I can't do anything about it.-"I broke off my body racked with more sobs, at this point she hugged me and kissed my forehead weird tingling sensation taking place there. Not like when I was Marked but a warm, fireplace feeling that stopped my tears.

"_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya _you will be my second true daughter of night, the first one you know in your memories, you and her must unite and stay together no matter what. Your soul will know hers. Remember these two things: One, your soul is half Celtic, and half Cherokee. Two, Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always equate to good." The last thing I remember is a portal like thing open beneath my feet and my soul falling through and being sucked back into my almost dead body.


End file.
